1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus, system, and method for optically verifying product information and more particularly relates to an apparatus, system, and method for optically scanning product packaging to confirm information previously obtained through an initial bar code scan.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern retail stores such as supermarkets generally have checkout lanes with equipment that optically scans coded identifiers affixed to the products being purchased. One example of a coded identifier that is commonly used by retail stores is a bar code. Bar codes are read by scanning equipment using reflected light to identify a coded identifier associated with an item.
Some of the checkout lanes may be designated for self-checkout. These lanes permit a purchaser to self-scan his or her purchases substantially unattended. Self-checkout (SCO) equipment reduces the number of store personnel required to checkout customers. Supermarkets especially view self-checkout as desirable because these stores are particularly sensitive to labor costs due to their typically low profit margins.
For most efficient operation, checkout systems use bar codes affixed to all items for sale in the store. Bar codes reduce the time a customer may have to wait to complete a purchase. Store personnel, or customers at self-checkout stations, quickly scan the bar code, and information about the item is instantly retrieved. The information may include the price, the name, the size, or other such information about the item.
Additionally, bar codes help stores keep an accurate record of inventory. Each time a bar code is scanned, an inventory record within a database may be updated. The update may include how many times during a day a particular bar coded item is scanned. Store personnel are able to tally purchases of certain items and take necessary action to maintain a proper inventory within the store.
Of course, bar codes are not the only form of coded identifiers. For example, coded identifiers may include magnetic tags. Magnetic tags may provide information such as the price of the item. Magnetic readers read the coded information from the magnetic tags and provide the information to store personnel, or to consumers at self-checkout stations. In another embodiment, the coded identifier is in the form of Radio Frequency Identification (RFID).
Unfortunately, bar codes and other coded identifiers are fallible. A consumer may detach a bar code from an inexpensive item and affix the bar code over, or in place of, the bar code of a more expensive item. The consumer can then proceed to the checkout area and scan the item using the incorrect bar code. The pricing information is processed for a less expensive item, while the consumer leaves the store with the more expensive item. This form of theft can occur at self-checkout stations as well as regular checkout stations.
Alternatively, a consumer may practice “sweet hearting.” When “sweet hearting,” a consumer collaborates with an employee operating the checkout station. The employee scans a low price item such as a pack of gum, and a high priced item such as a package of steaks is then placed in the consumer's grocery bag in place of the gum. “Sweet hearting” may also take place at self-checkout stations. A consumer may scan items to avoid suspicion, while placing items that are more expensive in his/her bag without scanning the bar codes of the expensive items.
Another disadvantage with some conventional systems is that they cannot detect a difference between products of relatively equal size and weight. Thus, these systems are susceptible to a person scanning a low end item, but bagging an item of similar size and weight, but one that is significantly more expensive.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method that could verify a product against the bar code information or other information initially obtained through scanning at a self-checkout lane. It would be an additional advantage to provide such an apparatus, system, and method that could distinguish between the quality of items of relatively similar weight and size. It would be yet another advantage to provide such an apparatus, system, and method that did not need to rely on a product's special size and dimension for verifying that the product initially scanned was the product being bagged. Such an apparatus, system, and method are disclosed and claimed herein.